unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Red Army of Death
Red Army of Death is a five-part special in The Super Evil Guy Super Show! that originally aired throughout the show's sixth season. Summary Evil Guy temporarily returns from college to find that a new enemy is waging war upon the entire Mushroom Kingdom: The former Sony employee, Raiza, has gained god-like power under the leadership of the Red Screen of Death. Now, Evil Guy must unite with his former minions (including Wario) as well as the Shy Guy Armada to take this new menace down once and for all. Script Scene 1 Pickle, Fernando, Wario, and Shadow Kirby are all sitting on the floor in Reverend Tryclyde's empty church. Wario is eating garlic, Shadow Kirby is inhaling a mountain of waffles, and Pickle is chatting with Fernando. PICKLE: I wish Evil Guy were here. Can't he just quit college or something? FERNANDO: Not everybody just drops out of college, Pickle. (Clears throat and glares at Pickle) PICKLE: Well, excuuuuuuuse me! I just think it was a lot more interesting when Evil Guy was around. We constantly went on adventures and fought enemies and stuff, you know? We actually had something to do. Now we either sit around and eat food, talk about nothing, or laugh at Reverend Tryclyde. Reverend Tryclyde, a three-headed serpent, slithers in. When he speaks, he says each sentence three times, once with each of his heads. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Be careful what you wish for, Pickle. A new foe appears to be approaching on the horizon. Pickle laughs maniacally. FERNANDO: Pickle, why are you laughing? We should probably take this seriously. PICKLE: Well, we've already talked about nothing today, and the Wonder Twins over there (gestures to Wario and Shadow Kirby) are all done with our food. FERNANDO: Fair enough. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: You're not listening to me, are you? Just as Reverend Tryclyde's third head finishes the word "are", a huge explosion shakes the roof and the ceiling begins to crumble. Laser blasts are heard from above. PICKLE: Aw, nuts. FERNANDO: See, Pickle? Be careful what you wish for. Wario drops his remaining piece of garlic and jumps to his feet. WARIO: Wah?! Whazzis? REVEREND TRYCLYDE (With all of his heads at once): Everybody, get outside! NOW! Our heroes' eyes widen momentarily as they all rush outside. Just as they exit, the church crumbles into dust due to another crimson laser blast. The screen fades to black. Scene 2 Evil Guy's minions, along with Reverend Tryclyde, are squatting behind the ruins of the church. As they peek at their assailant above them, they see that it is a giant airship which resembles a PlayStation 2. It is mounted with two frontal laser cannons and two pairs of rocket thrusters: one in the back of the flying PS2, and one on the bottom. A red flag, which resembles the Red Screen of Death, is visible on top of it. The flying PS2 slowly begins to descend before our heroes. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Are you acquainted with them? PICKLE: No. I have no idea who they are. FERNANDO: Me neither. Do you think they could be Ness' and Lucas' henchmen? PICKLE: I don't think so. I'm pretty sure we annihilated them all during our time-travelling spree. A brief flashback shows the final scene from The Super Evil Guy Super Movie, in which our heroes (minus Reverend Tryclyde) are escaping the Underworld on jetpacks along with Evil Guy and Prof. E. Gadd. As they fly out alive and well, with the exception of Prof. E. Gadd, Hell crumbles behind them in a burst of red smoke. SHADOW KIRBY: It can't be the Mario Bros. or the New Mario Bros., either. They're deceased, after all. PICKLE: True. FERNANDO: So who are they? By now, the flying PS2 has landed. The door on its side, which resembles a disk drive, slides open as a red-clad figure steps out. Spotting our heroes, he walks over and introduces himself, hovering above them menacingly. RAIZA: Kneel before me, puny creatures! I am Raiza, leader of the Red Army of Death. State your alliance. PICKLE: Alliance? Suddenly, Raiza's eyes shift rapidly between Wario and Reverend Tryclyde. RAIZA: Look at that! I don't know the rest of you, but these two are clearly Nintendo characters. You shall be exterminated without mercy. REVEREND TRYCLYDE (With all of his heads at once): NO!!! Reverend Tryclyde leaps at Raiza and breathes fire in his face, which does not affect him in the slightest. Raiza grabs Reverend Tryclyde by two of his three heads, grasping one with each arm, as the third head turns to our heroes. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Go! I'll buy you some time! PICKLE: But...we can't just leave you! REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Go!!! Our heroes turn tail and run. Behind them, Reverend Tryclyde collapses on the ground as Raiza grasps his three heads in a single hand, like a bouquet. Dropping Reverend Tryclyde's body, Raiza calls out to our heroes. RAIZA: You can run, but you can't hide! I'll hunt you down eventually! FERNANDO: Well, aren't we in a pickle. PICKLE: Huh? What? FERNANDO: Nothing. We've got to form a plan. Fade to black. Scene 3 Pickle and the others have hidden in a dumpster in a dusty, dirty alley. As Pickle peeks out of the dumpster, he sees the flying PS2 in the air, as well as an army of crimson-clad humanoids marching beneath it. PICKLE: Guys, that Raiza guy's henchmen are coming! FERNANDO (From inside the dumpster): Well, let me see! WARIO: Wah! It stinks in here! Our heroes all jump out of the dumpster, just in time to see the army approaching closer and closer. Suddenly, a Toad runs in front of the army, waving his arms in a wild panic. TOAD: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! The Red Army of Death charges toward him, trampling him instantly. They take turns juggling his body in the air, then watch as one of them punches Toad's body into the sky. There, it is disintegrated by one of the flying PS2's laser cannons. PICKLE: Whoa... FERNANDO: Wait! The PS2's rocket thrusters! I know how to stop them. Fernando begins his rain dance, causing clouds to gather in the sky. Suddenly, a red scope mark appears on Fernando's head. PICKLE: Huh? SHADOW KIRBY: Fernando, look out! Before anyone can react, Shadow Kirby inhales Fernando and swallows him as a crimson laser strikes the ground. A massive explosion knocks everybody in separate directions, but nobody is seriously injured. The worst injury is sustained by Wario, who is knocked against a dumpster and slumps to the ground, unconscious. PICKLE: Argh...is everyone all right? Shadow Kirby spits out Fernando, who is unharmed. SHADOW KIRBY: We're fine, but Wario's out of it. We should hide him somewhere for now. PICKLE: All right. Let's put him in the dumpster. They all shove Wario's body in the dumpster and turn around the corner of the alley, just as the flying PS2 flies closer and closer to the buildings. A red scope mark appears on each building as the camera fades to black. Scene 4 Cut to the ruins of the church, a pile of rubble covered by a dark and cloudy sky, where Evil Guy has just arrived in his limousine. Both he and his chaffeur, a Shy Guy, look out in confusion as they see Raiza standing over the corpse of Reverend Tryclyde. EVIL GUY: What the--? Chaffeur, quick, call the main HQ and tell them to mobilize the Shy Guy Armada! The chaffeur quickly pulls out his phone and begins to dial the number of the Shy Guy Armada HQ. Then, Raiza notices the limo and leaps on top of it, ripping through the roof. Evil Guy and the chaffeur escape just in time, but Raiza totals the limousine. EVIL GUY: Aw, man! I just wasted half my allowance on that! The clouds begin to clear up as Raiza stares at Evil Guy, looking him up and down. RAIZA: You! You're a Nintendo character, aren't you? EVIL GUY: Well, technically, I founded a company called NintenDON'T, which is Nintendo's arch-rival. So...no. RAIZA: Never heard of it. Is it part of Sony? EVIL GUY (Uncertainly): No...? RAIZA: That's all I needed to hear. You're dead meat, kid! EVIL GUY: Don't call me "kid"! I'm a college student. RAIZA: Whatever. Raiza leaps down from the limousine, pushing it behind him and sendling it flying with a swipe of an arm. Suddenly, a ray of sunlight shines on his face. RAIZA: What the...? Raiza looks up, and sees the blue sky peeking out from behind the clouds. RAIZA: No! Not the color blue! Now my powers will wane, bit by bit! Argh! EVIL GUY: Is that so? Well, take THIS! Evil Guy body-slams Raiza, who falls to the ground. Raiza tries to put Evil Guy in a choke-hold while lying down, but his tactic fails as Evil Guy kicks him in the gut. The hole in the clouds begins to close up again, just as Evil Guy Butt Pounds Raiza's face and farts on it, knocking him unconscious. EVIL GUY: You like that? I learned that from Wario personally. Evil Guy runs to his chaffeur, who is hiding behind the ruins of the church, and grabs his phone. EVIL GUY: Mind if I borrow this? I need it to find my friends, who have disappeared and are very possibly being hunted down by this guy's henchmen. The chaffeur looks at Evil Guy, squints for a moment, and faints. EVIL GUY: Then again, maybe this guy doesn't have henchmen...nah, they always do. Evil Guy runs off as the screen fades to black. Scene 5 Cut to Pickle and his friends, who are running in between two rows of tall buildings. The flying PS2 is hovering above them, firing laser blasts that cause the buildings behind them to explode, one by one. PICKLE: We've got to stop this somehow! What was your plan, Fernando? FERNANDO: I thought I could extinguish the rocket thrusters by pouring water on them with my rain dance. PICKLE: Good thinking, but it wouldn't be enough water. Shadow Kirby, can you copy Fernando's abilities to control water? SHADOW KIRBY: Not exactly. Only if he does the rain dance. Then I can inhale the rain itself and copy ITS ability. PICKLE: 'K. Do it, Fernando. I'll cover you for now. Fernando begins his rain dance, and Pickle launches a pair of fireballs at each of the flying PS2's laser cannons. The fireballs hit the flying PS2, but just barely miss the cannons themselves. PICKLE: Darn! I can't get a clear shot! A red scope mark appears on Pickle's face as the laser cannons' targeting system shines its targeting laser at Pickle. PICKLE: There we go! Now, if I can just make the fireballs follow this light... Pickle shoots two more pairs of fireballs, hitting the cannons squarely in their barrels and causing them to explode. Fernando finishes his rain dance and Shadow Kirby inhales the falling rain, becoming Water Kirby. SHADOW KIRBY: Great! I'll go and disable those rocket thrusters. Suddenly, Pickle gets a call on his phone, which is in his pocket (if pickles have pockets, anyway). PICKLE: Y'ello? EVIL GUY: Hey, Pickle! I just got back for the weekend, only to find you guys missing. Where are you? PICKLE: I don't know, but we're being attacked by a giant, flying PS2. You'll know it when you see it. EVIL GUY: All right. I'm being picked up by the Shy Guy Armada. We'll be there soon. PICKLE: OK. Toodles. Pickle hangs up as the screen fades to black. Scene 6 A giant, rocket-powered PS2 is descending over a narrow alley. In the alley itself, Pickle and Fernando are huddling together, trying to avoid the PS2, which is about to crash into them. Its rear thrusters are slowly being extinguished by the hovering Shadow Kirby (in his Water Kirby form), who is spitting a jet of water at the two thrusters. PICKLE: Come ON, Shadow Kirby! This thing's going to flatten us over here! Shadow Kirby continues to spit water at the rear rocket thrusters, causing the fire in them to die down. The flying PS2 has already begun to skim the tops of the buildings, crashing through the roof of one of them. Its lower rocket thrusters are still flaming, but the PS2 has stopped moving. PICKLE: Yes! You did it, Shadow Kirby!...Shadow Kirby? Are you OK? Shadow Kirby flutters down in front of Pickle and Fernando, panting and gasping for breath. FERNANDO: Gee, Shadow Kirby, you don't look so good. Here, I've got you. Fernando carries Shadow Kirby up the stairs of the building that the flying PS2 crashed into. PICKLE: Fernando, where are you going? FERNANDO: We're going into the PS2. Shadow Kirby can't carry both of us, and we can use the building's top floor to get to the PS2's entry hatch. PICKLE: Good thinking, Fernando. Maybe I should let you have the spotlight more often. FERNANDO: Gee, thanks! Although I guess that would be a moot point if Evil Guy has finally returned. The trio is ascending the stairs of the empty building. PICKLE: Yeah, he said he was almost here. He's got reinforcements, too. FERNANDO: Sweet! SHADOW KIRBY: Oh...OK, Fernando. You can let me down now. Shadow Kirby wriggles out of Fernando's grasp and waddles up the stairs for a brief period of time. When Shadow Kirby falls on his face for the fourth time, he flies up the stairs instead. The trio finally reaches the roof as the camera fades to black. Scene 7 Cut to the ruins of Reverend Tryclyde's church, where Evil Guy is hurriedly hopping into a limousine. EVIL GUY: Whew! Thank goodness you're here, Dad! The camera shows the Shy Guy at the wheel, who looks somewhat like Evil Guy, only shorter and wearing a mask. SHY GUY: Are you joking?! I am NEVER letting you out of my sight again. Now, you're going to stay in the car and think about what you did. EVIL GUY: What'' I'' did? I was visiting my friends for the weekend when I got attacked by that guy! Evil Guy points to the unconscious Raiza, who is laying on the ground outside. SHY GUY: Oh, I see. Well, where are your friends now? EVIL GUY: I don't know. Pickle said something about a flying PS2. SHY GUY: Well, that's not much of a lead, but it'll do. The Shy Guy leans toward the steering wheel and speaks into it, activating the hidden microphone inside it. SHY GUY: L-zero-one, activate radar. Search for "flying PS2". A computerized voice answers from inside the steering wheel. VOICE: No results found. SHY GUY: Switch to manual mode. The mirror above the Shy Guy's head turns into a computer screen, showing a large blip above a row of buildings. SHY GUY: I think I've found it. EVIL GUY: Good. We need to get there, fast. Pickle and the others are in trouble. Suddenly, the Shy Guy spots a group of crimson-clad soldiers on the horizon. SHY GUY: Hey, who are those guys? They look like that weirdo who attacked you. EVIL GUY: They're his henchmen. They must be scouring the area for more survivors. Can you send out the armada to take them out? SHY GUY: Of course, son. (Into steering wheel) L-zero-one, mobilize all troops. VOICE: Affirmative. Summoning troops to your location. SHY GUY: OK, great. Evil Guy, let's move. Scene 8 Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are climbing from the roof of the building to the roof of the PS2 via the fire escape. PICKLE: Great. We've got this giant thing right in front of our faces, and we can't get in. SHADOW KIRBY: Want me to scout out the entry hatch for you? PICKLE: Sure, but be careful. There might be more bad guys in there. Shadow Kirby flutters over the giant PS2 and to the other side. The camera pans from an overhead angle to an over-the-shoulder angle as Shadow Kirby grasps the entry hatch and pulls on it with all his might. It does not budge. SHADOW KIRBY: Darn. (Shouting to Pickle) It won't move! Suddenly, the entry hatch opens up as a Red Army sentry pokes his nose out at Shadow Kirby. SENTRY: A-ha! An intruder! Since Shadow Kirby is still in his Water form, he is able to spit a jet of cool, blue water in the sentry's face. The sentry looks down at his drenched uniform in shock. SENTRY: Oh, no! This stuff is...blue! The sentry flees in a panic as Shadow Kirby flies in. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, I've made it in alive. I'd better signal Pickle and Fernando to do the same. Suddenly, the wall on the other side lights up with a circle of green flame. The circle falls inwards as Pickle and Fernando step inside, Pickle's fingers glimmering with green sparks. Shadow Kirby rushes to the other side of the immense chamber inside the PS2, which is about the size of a cathedral, to greet Fernando and Pickle. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, guys! You made it in on your own! PICKLE: Yeah, I realized I could use my fingers like a welding torch when activating my fire powers. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, thanks. You could have told me that when you sent me straight into the welcoming arms of a Red Army sentry. PICKLE: Sorry... SHADOW KIRBY: It's OK. I know their weakness now. PICKLE: What is it? Suddenly, an army of sentries rush in. Shadow Kirby flattens them all with one spewing jet of water, causing them to scatter in fright. SHADOW KIRBY: That. PICKLE: Well, great! Let's go follow them! Scene 9 Evil Guy's limo stops beneath the flying PS2. EVIL GUY: Well, I'd better go. Thanks, Dad. SHY GUY: How are you going to get up there? EVIL GUY: I guess I'll have to take the stairs. SHY GUY: Oh, dear. We don't have time for that. I'll just use the ejector button. EVIL GUY: Hey, what is that supposed to--''aieeeeeee!!!'' The Shy Guy pushes a hidden, red button under the dashboard that sends Evil Guy flying. He lands right on top of the fire escape, seeing the hole that Pickle made in the PS2's wall. EVIL GUY: Oh, look. How convenient. Evil Guy steps inside, only to see his friends fighting their way through waves of minions. The minions all flee in seconds, and Evil Guy approaches them. EVIL GUY: Hey, guys! PICKLE: Evil Guy?! What took you so long? Then, Fernando calls out to Evil Guy and Pickle from the other end of the hallway leading out of the giant chamber. FERNANDO: Look, you guys! Shadow Kirby and I found the control room! Pickle and Evil Guy sprint down the hallway, excited, and join Fernando and Shadow Kirby in front of a huge TV screen. Below this screen, there is a panel with multiple different gauges and buttons, all of which are exuding tiny wisps of red smoke. Suddenly, the screen lights up with a red glare. Two floating cubes appear, along with an inscription that says "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disk". It is the Red Screen of Death. PICKLE: WHOA! EVIL GUY: What the heck is it? RED SCREEN OF DEATH': '''Muahahaha... FERNANDO: Pickle, should I do my rain dance to turn this thing blue with water? PICKLE: ''Shh! Don't give away our strongest tactic! RED SCREEN OF DEATH: I'm afraid that won't work, puny Nintendo characters. We are sheltered from the clouds above, and you will soon fall into my grasp. The red smoke coming from the control panel intensifies. Our heroes begin coughing and covering their faces. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: Now, tell me...where is Mario? EVIL GUY: He's dead. (Coughing) Besides, why would you even care? RED SCREEN OF DEATH: All Nintendo characers shall be eradicated without mercy. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, douse the smoke! Now! Shadow Kirby sprays the smoking control panel, clearing the red smoke away and causing the panel to spark dangerously. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: What?! No! What is this sorcery? The Red Screen of Death shuts down. Evil Guy and co. run out of the PS2 and descend via the fire escape. EVIL GUY: OK, is everyone all right? SHADOW KIRBY: Wait...where's Wario? Pickle's eyes widen in horror. PICKLE: We left him in the dumpster. EVIL GUY: You WHAT?! Fade to black. Scene 10 Evil Guy, Pickle, and the others are fleeing from the giant PS2 above them. The PS2 has begun to exude red smoke as Evil Guy and co. reach the Shy Guy's limo, which has been standing beneath them. EVIL GUY: Go, Dad, go! Step on it! SHY GUY: Calm down, son. When will you ever learn any patience if you keep wetting your pants at every exploding, giant video game console you see? EVIL GUY: Exploding? The Shy Guy floors the gas pedal as the PS2 explodes behind the limo in a giant burst of red smoke. SHY GUY: Yes. Exploding. The Shy Guy glances at his radar and floors the gas pedal. Suddenly, the red smoke rises into the sky, turning it a dark crimson color. FERNANDO: Guys, look outside! The sky is turning red! EVIL GUY: Wait...that Raiza guy said his weakness was the color blue...and he wears red... Evil Guy grows silent as his eyes widen in horror. SHY GUY: Oh, no. You were right, son! Here comes that guy again! Evil Guy looks over the dashboard and sees Raiza flying toward the limo. EVIL GUY (Screaming): Use a gadget! USE A GADGET! SHY GUY: Sorry, Evil Guy. This is the best I can do. The Shy Guy presses the Eject button and our heroes are launched out of the car. Just then, Raiza smashes through the limo like an arrow through a sponge. Evil Guy and the others all land around Raiza, surrounding him. Fade to black. Scene 11 Meanwhile, in the alley where the flying PS2 exploded, two Red Army soldiers are scouring the area when they come across a dumpster. SOLDIER #1: Hey, look! A dumpster! SOLDIER #2: So? SOLDIER #1: I haven't seen one of these since our planet replaced them with Xbox Ones! Let's look inside. The two soldiers open the top of a dumpster, and it swings back with a creak. Amidst a pile of garbage, Wario is lying unconscious. SOLDIER #1: Hey, look! There's a pile of trash in here! SOLDIER #2: And there's some stuff underneath him, too! The soldiers double over with laughter. Wario remains unconscious. SOLDIER #2: What should we do? Leave him here? Dispose of him? SOLDIER #1: Wait a minute...he looks like a Nintendo character! I'm not sure, though. SOLDIER #2: We can take him back to the boss. He'll know what to do with this guy. SOLDIER #1: All right. You carry him. SOLDIER #2: No, you carry him. SOLDIER #1: Fine, we'll both carry him. SOLDIER #2: Well, OK...but you owe me for this. The two soldiers carry Wario's body off as the screen fades to black. Scene 12 Cut to Evil Guy and co. once again. EVIL GUY: Give up, Raiza. You're surrounded. RAIZA: Pfft. SHY GUY: And my troops have engaged your army. RAIZA: They have lost. EVIL GUY: What did he just say, Dad?! Raiza snaps his fingers, and a Red Army soldier floats down from the sky, holding a cracked Shy Guy mask in his hand. Raiza waves his hand, and the soldier leaves again. SHY GUY: No...it's true... RAIZA: Muahahahaha! Now, I shall finish all of you off, one by one! SHADOW KIRBY: Not if I can help it! Shadow Kirby summons a ten-foot wave, but Raiza rolls out of its way as it splashes against the ground. RAIZA: Nice try. The red sky above us strengthens me to no end. Raiza lunges toward Shadow Kirby, knocking him out with a single elbow and causing him to lose his copy ability. PICKLE: Oh, no! Quick, Fernando, use your rain dance! Fernando begins dancing as Raiza turns around and lunges at him. However, Pickle manages to intercept Raiza's lunge with a wall of fire. RAIZA: Hah! You think that hurt me? Why, not in the least! Raiza waves his hand and causes the wall of fire to condense into a flaming, green sphere. He takes this sphere, twirls it on his finger, and throws it at Pickle. The fireball hits its target with an ugly-sounding squelch. PICKLE: Argh...F--Fernando...where is the rain? Pickle falls to the ground, charred, as Fernando summons a thunderstorm with renewed vigor. FERNANDO: RRRRRARGH! THIS IS FOR PICKLE! The sky turns from red to gray as Raiza is pelted with rain and hail. Tears run down Fernando's cheeks, blending with the rain. Shadow Kirby is startled awake. RAIZA: Augh! Red sky, where are you? Why have you forsaken meeeeee? Evil Guy leaps toward Raiza and body-slams him into submission. EVIL GUY: Shut up. Now, how are we going to revive Pickle? SHADOW KIRBY: We can use a Fire Flower, like we did before. EVIL GUY: Oh, yeah! A brief flashback shows the final events of The End of Evil Guy Tower, where Toad absorbs a Fire Flower and transforms into Pickle. EVIL GUY: Let's do it. We'll also need to find Wario. Fade to black. Scene 13 Evil Guy and co. are standing over the unconscious body of Raiza, chatting, as the cloudy sky above them slowly clears. EVIL GUY: Look, the sky is clearing! I guess this will slow the Red Army down. SHY GUY: It's...too late. They've defeated the Shy Guy Armada. EVIL GUY: Don't say that, Dad! We can still stop them. SHY GUY: You're right. First things first, we'll need to get rid of Raiza and make sure he's not exposed to anything red. SHADOW KIRBY: Why don't we throw him in the ocean? That way, he'll always be surrounded by something blue and won't be exposed to the red sky. SHY GUY: Also, he'll drown. SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought of that. That's fantastic! Shadow Kirby lifts Raiza into the air and carries him off. EVIL GUY: Next, we'll have to find a Fire Flower to revive Pickle. SHY GUY: Isn't there a Fire Flower garden south-west of Toad Town? EVIL GUY: Great. We can go there. FERNANDO: And, last but not least, we'll have to find Wario. EVIL GUY: If you still had your limo, we could use a radar to track them down. SHY GUY: I might be able to summon another limo, but I don't know the condition of the armada's resources. Hang on. The Shy Guy pulls out his phone as the camera fades to black. Scene 14 Meanwhile, over the ocean, next to Twelve Apostles in Australia, Shadow Kirby is about to drop the unconscious Raiza when the latter comes to. RAIZA: Hey! Where am I? SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, good! You're awake! RAIZA: Let me down right now, or else! SHADOW KIRBY: Fine. Shadow Kirby releases Raiza, causing him to fall into the ocean. SHADOW KIRBY: Wait...he's gonna escape now. Dang it, I'd better follow him! Shadow Kirby dives into the water as Raiza swims away from him and heads for the shore. SHADOW KIRBY: He's getting away! What do I do? Shadow Kirby swallows some water, becomes Water Kirby again, and spits a jet of water at Raiza. It misses. SHADOW KIRBY: D'oh! Now onshore, Raiza reveals a watch/communicator on his wrist and talks into it. RAIZA: Come in, Sgag. Do you read me? Report to my location immediately. Suddenly, a green android named Sgag flies down from the sky, just as Shadow Kirby climbs onto the shore. SGAG: What do I do, M--M--Master Razor? RAIZA: For the last time, it's "Raiza". Now, you see that black puffball with wings? He's the enemy. Go get him! SGAG: Get who? RAIZA (Pointing to Shadow Kirby): HIM! SGAG (Crouching on the sand): Hey, look! A seashell! Raiza grinds his teeth and stomps his foot in rage. RAIZA: SGAG! GET THE BLACK PUFFBALL!!! NOW!!! SGAG: Oh, that was a piece of a broken bottle. Never mind. Raiza screams in rage. Sgag grows irritated with Raiza and the two of them begin arguing. Shadow Kirby merely watches, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Sgag transforms her arm into a laser cannon and shoots Raiza with a green laser, knocking him out and scorching him. SHADOW KIRBY: Uh-oh...I think I'd better leave now. SGAG: Hey! Just who are you?! SHADOW KIRBY: I'm...uh...the pizza man. SGAG: Great! Where's the pizza, man? SHADOW KIRBY (To himself): Look at that! She's buying it. I can use this to my advantage. (To Sgag) It's at your base. If you take me there, I can...give you the pizza...without making...without making you pay for it. Shadow Kirby makes brief eye contact with Sgag, then frowns and lowers his gaze. SGAG: Great! Follow me! Scene 15 Cut to a field of Fire Flowers. A ramshackle barn and the charred ruins of a cottage stand in the background. Evil Guy and co. are sifting through the stomped, uprooted, and mangled Fire Flowers. EVIL GUY: Gee, those Red Army guys didn't let this place be either, did they? SHY GUY: No, they did not. They seem about as merciless and inhumane as anything we-- EVIL GUY: *Ahem*. SHY GUY: --Anything you've faced over the course of your adventures. Don't be so cheeky with me, boy! FERNANDO: We're going to need the most well-preserved, intact Fire Flower we can find. Anyone got any leads? EVIL GUY: I've found one! Evil Guy reaches under a trampled clump of Fire Flowers. Beneath them, a single Fire Flower has been cushioned and protected by the others. Evil Guy gingerly pulls it out. EVIL GUY: Here it is. Now to return it to Pickle. But first...a rest stop. SHY GUY: Another one?! We've stopped four times over the past fifty minutes! EVIL GUY: But Daaaaaaad! SHY GUY: Very well. Another stop it is, then. Cut to Pickle's dead body, with Evil Guy and co. surrounding it. EVIL GUY: Now to raise the Fire Flower over Pickle's body...like this, I believe... Evil Guy holds the Fire Flower with both hands, lowering it to Pickle's scorched chest. Green flames stretch from within Pickle to the Fire Flower as Pickle's body turns to ash. The flower turns from red to green. Suddenly, a Red Army scout appears out of nowhere. SCOUT: Hey! What are you guys doing? Give me that Fire Flower! SHY GUY: Oh, no! You better stay away from us, or else...or else... EVIL GUY: Just hand it over. I have a plan. The scout snatches the Fire Flower and eats it, rising into the air and transforming into Pickle, albeit exuding red smoke. PICKLE: Ooooh, what happened? I feel weird. EVIL GUY: Pickle, you're back! And you're...red? PICKLE: Look at this! I'm so powerful now! Pickle launches into the air, breaks the sound barrier, and comes back down with an unconscious Sgag and Shadow Kirby in his arms. PICKLE: Oops. EVIL GUY: Hey! That's Shadow Kirby! But who's that other person with him? FERNANDO: Careful, Pickle! I think you inherited some of the powers of the Red Army scout who absorbed you! PICKLE: Yeah, and I'm still...learning to...control them! Pickle falls flat on his face, exhausted, as time freezes around him. PICKLE: I'm so confused...overwhelmed...ugh... Fade to black. THE END Category:Episodes